La panthère et le chamois
by Griotte
Summary: La guerre continue. Deux camps s'affrontent mais une seule personne est sur les deux fronts : Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Les deux adversaires : Les Espadas et les shinigamis. De chaque côté il y a le bonheur mais il faut choisir l'un des deux...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La guerre était fini depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. Il avait été arrêté et emprisonné dans le Hueco Mondo. Aizen Sosuke, le diable en personne, lui qui a crée une armée de Hollow type Menos pour qu'ils soient au niveau des capitaines des treize divisions. Cet homme avait été arrêté par le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dans cette guerre il avait enchainé les combats, surmonté ses faiblesses, ses peurs et avait repoussé ses limites. Bien que ceci était une guerre, il s'était fait des amis même si ils étaient des Hollow. Le Hollow, ou plutôt l'espada qui l'avait comme amie se nommait : Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ancienne espada numéro trois. De temps à autre il avait de ses nouvelles mais depuis un bout de temps, plus rien, le silence total.

Ichigo était un lycéen plutôt doué mais avait raté pas mal de cours avec cette guerre et cette année il comptait bien se rattrapé. Il avait mit le monde des shinigamis de côté pour pouvoir se remonter.

Le soleil était présent à Karakura aujourd'hui. C'est l'heure du repas de midi et les amis d'Ichigo avaient voulu tous se retrouver sur le toit pour manger. Comme d'habitude, Inoue avait un repas très étrange, Ishida avait son bentô comme Chad. Ichigo avait son petit plat fait par sa petite sœur Yuzu.

Après le repas le groupe partit rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectifs. Cette année encore ils étaient dans la même classe. Leur professeur était une femme avec un caractère unique en son genre ! Celui-ci étonnait parfois, même souvent les élèves.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, une élève reprend les cours avec vous !

Cette annonce avait attiré tout le monde. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur l'élève qui revenait. En la voyant, Ichigo avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tout comme Ishida et Chad par rapport à Inoue qui était la plus heureuse au monde.

_ Bien le bonjour à vous, je suis Rukia Kuchiki et je reprends les cours pendant un petit moment avec vous.

_ Kuchiki-san ! S'écria Keigo. Ça fait un bail !

_ J'étais partit en voyage dans le désert pour rejoindre mon frère. Répondit Rukia.

_ Dans le désert pour rejoindre ton frère ? Mon cul… Grogna Ichigo en regardant dehors.

Après cela Rukia alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté du shinigami remplaçant et la prof' commença son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois les cours terminé. Le shinigami n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rukia s'était déjà ruer dehors à une vitesse hallucinante. Ichigo se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et la suivi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva devant chez lui, devant la clinique Kurosaki.

« Bizarre… » Pensa-t-il. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de ses mauvaises blagues… »

Puis Ichigo rentra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre. En entrant il découvrit que les squatters de shinigamis étaient revenus : Rukia, Renji, Toshiro et Matsumoto. Pour une fois il n'était pas très nombreux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici les gars ? Demanda le rouquin.

_ Mauvaise nouvelle… Répondit Renji.

_ Laquelle Renji ? Demanda de nouveau Ichigo.

_ Arrête les cours et reprends tes activités de shinigamis. Ordonna Rukia sur un ton super calme.

_ Pourquoi Rukia ?

_ Capitaine ? Est-ce que vous allez lui dire maintenant que je puisse retourner au travail ? Supplia Matsumoto au capitaine de la dixième division.

_ Non, Matsumoto ! Je vais pas lui dire si c'est pour que tu retournes t'empiffrer et boires au lieu de faire ton vrai boulot ! Gueula Toshiro.

_ Mais Capitaine… !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Cria Ichigo assez agacé par leurs petites cachotteries.

_ Ichigo, ils sont revenus… Les espadas… Annonça Rukia en regardant droit dans les yeux Ichigo.

Cette annonce laissa sans voix tout le monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le jeu du chat de la souris.**

Les espadas étaient l'élite de Hollow crée par Aizen. Pendant la guerre, les shinigamis s'étaient battus contre eux. Les combats les avaient poussé jusqu'à leurs limites et les avaient obligés à repoussé celle-ci. Même si plus de la moitié de l'espada à été exterminé pendant cette guerre, quelques uns ont survécu. Qu'ils soient forts ou non.

Les shinigamis redoutaient se moment. Car ils craignent que les Arrancars veuillent se venger sur la Soul Society.

_ Je vais vous aider. Dit Ichigo.

Dans la ville de Karakura, une étrange personne marchait. Cette drôle de personne était habillé d'un survêtement blanc très largue.

Depuis un petit moment plusieurs hommes s'approchaient de cette personne pour confirmé leurs soupçons : est-ce une femme ? Dès qu'ils furent assez prêts, les hommes eurent leurs réponses : c'était une femme. Alors ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander son nom, d'où elle venait, de leurs montrés son visage, si elle était seule…etc. Que des questions qui n'emballaient pas cette inconnue.

_ Hé ! T'as vu, elle a les cheveux… verts ? Remarqua une femme.

_ Oh mais tu as raison… ! Je me demande bien qui peut avoir ses horribles cheveux verdâtres… Confirma une deuxième avec un air dégouté.

L'inconnue continua son chemin sans essayer de riposter. Mais on sait bien que l'ambiance au tour d'elle tournait était sombre et triste. Tout le monde ce moquait de ses cheveux verts et ne cessait de faire des remarques agressives sur son physique. Les femmes lui faisaient des remarques qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre et les hommes l'invitait à prendre un verre ou lui faisait des compliments cachant de sombres attentions…

La femme aux cheveux ne supportait plus tout cela et se dirigea vers un petit magasin.

_ Et bien, tu ne m'as pas l'air très heureuse ma chère. Dit un homme avec un éventail.

_ D'après Ichigo, ce monde était fabuleux mais tout le monde se moquent de mes cheveux comme s'ils voyaient une de ses horreurs de Menos Grande ! Expliqua la femme.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Nell-chan, ces gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent... Murmura l'homme. Au fait, veux-tu des nouvelles de tout le monde ?

_ Bien sur Urahara ! Sinon je ne serai pas venu ici.

Urahara se dirigea vers la porte du magasin mais avant d'entrer il ne retournât vers Nell et afficha un immense sourire.

Nell enleva sa capuche, dès qu'elle fut entrée, laissant apparaitre sa longue chevelure verte. La jeune femme avait des grands yeux noisettes et un trait rose qui passait sous ses yeux en traversant son nez. Nell avait un masque de Hollow en forme de chamois ainsi qu'une cicatrise qui partait de celui-ci. La femme Hollow était vu par les humais grâce à un Gigai que le vendeur avait fait spécialement pour elle.

Urahara et Nell s'installèrent au tour d'une petite table en bois. Et Ururu leurs apporta du thé.

_ Avant de commencer, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'Orihime-chan ne te soigne ta cicatrise ?

_ Je ne voulais pas oublier que je n'étais pas invisible bien que j'ai été le numéro trois… Répondit Nell en regardant sa tasse de thé.

_ Bien je te comprends ! Dit-il avec un horrible sourire. Maintenant, voyons ce que nous avons découvert aujourd'hui… D'après les rumeurs, les shinigamis seraient à la recherche des Arrancars encore en vie.

_ Des Arrancars ? J'aurai cru qu'ils recher_

_ Ils vous recherchent, Neliel. Coupa Urahara.

_ Tu as bien dit « vous » ? Mais ça veut dire que… que je ne suis pas la seule survivante ! Youpi ! La jeune femme sauta de partout dans la pièce.

_ Kurosaki te protégera mais je ne pense pas qu'il protégera quelqu'un d'autre… Déclara Urahara.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Nell qui avait l'air d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Tessai, un homme d'une taille incroyable portant des lunettes ainsi qu'une moustache. Dans ses mains se trouvait une petite boite métallique. Tessai jeta un coup d'œil au vendeur. La Tercera regardait Tessai avec un air bizarre. Celui-ci ouvrit la mystérieuse boite laissant apparaitre un petit flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre.

_ Je suis vraiment intelligent en plus d'être beau ! S'exclama Urahara en agitant son éventail.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Neliel en désignant le flacon.

_ En attendant que je finisse de mettre au point des Gigai qui cachent les masques de Hollow j'ai fabriqué une solution. Une goutte et ton masque n'est plus visible pendant douze heures. Le seul hic est que tu ne peux plus sortir de Gigai et tes pouvoirs sont inutilisables pendant ces douze heures. Expliqua le vendeur en regardant l'Arrancar.

Urahara regardait Nell qui ne lâchait plus des yeux le flacon d'un regard assez perdue. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps car plusieurs Hollow venaient d'apparaître en ville.

L'ex-espada quitta son corps et se rua dehors le sabre à la main sans même jeter un coup d'œil au vendeur excentrique.

Depuis que Neliel avait quitté le Hueco Mondo pour venir chez les humains pour aider Ichigo à combattre les Hollow. Urahara essayait désespérément de savoir la raison pour laquelle elle avait mit un bon moment pour rejoindre ce monde. Mais l'espada devait avoir un ange gardien car à chaque fois un ou plusieurs Hollow débarque.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts était tombée sur un groupe de deux Hollow qui pourchassaient l'âme d'un enfant.

D'habitude Neliel n'a pas besoin de combattre, pour son plus grand plaisir, pour que les Hollow cessent leur chasse et se replient dans leur monde mais là ils restaient sur leurs positions et ne bougeait plus. Les deux Hollow regardaient l'ex-espada en savourant à l'avance leur plat du jour.

_ Vous seriez prêt à manger mon âme, que je n'ai pas par ailleurs, puisque que je suis un Hollow tout comme vous. Alors toujours autant faim en me voyant ?

_ Te manger ? Non ne sommes pas si bêtes que ses idiots de sous-fifres ! Fit remarquer l'un des deux.

_ Nous ont penses plus comme vous les Arrancars ou plutôt Espada… ! Continua le deuxième. Nous pensons plutôt jouer avec toi…

_ Jouer ? YATA ! On joue à chat ?

Les deux Hollow étaient bouches bée en voyant Nell sautiller partout à l'idée de « jouer » eux. Mais tout d'un coup, l'Arrancar s'arrêta et regarda les deux Hollow avec un sombre regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Bien sûr… Je suis le chat et vous les souris ! Souffla Neliel en dégainant son sabre.

Quelques secondes plus tard et les deux ennemis n'étaient plus de ce monde. Nell rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau et se dirigea vers le magasin de l'ex-capitaine où elle avait élu domicile.

Très peu de temps après qu'elle est détruit les deux Hollow, une présence arriva derrière elle.

_ Alors tu viens dans mon monde sans m'avertir et en plus tu ne me fais même plus de câlin quand j'arrive ?

L'Arrancar se retourna vers l'inconnu et se jeta sur lui en criant « Istigo ! ». En effet c'était bien le shinigami remplaçant qui venait d'arriver. Bien que Nell ait retrouvé son corps de femme, elle parlait toujours comme avant quand elle est très heureuse. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait fait remarquer son envie de recevoir un câlin de la part de Nell n'a du tout augmenter depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

_ Tu m'étouffes… !

_ Pardon Ichigo. Sinon tu vas bien ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? Pourquoi depuis plus d'un mois je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ta part ? Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Parce que je voulais que tu es la surprise ! Répondit avec un immense sourire.

_ Je suis très heureux de te savoir ici mais la Soul Society l'est bien moins que moi. Apparemment tu n'es pas la seule Arrancar à être revenu et a habitez chez les humains. Expliqua Ichigo.

Neliel perdit son sourire et regarda le ciel. Elle n'osait pas dire à son ami qu'elle le savait déjà et pas grâce à Urahara, elle le savait depuis le début. Qu'elle pouvait même lui dire lesquels pouvait avoir cette idée. L'ex-espada savait que ces infos pouvaient lui sauver la vie mais elle ne veut pas trahir les siens même si plusieurs d'entre eux sont des monstres.

_ Urahara vient de me le dire.

_ Ca m'étonnes pas, il a toujours les meilleurs infos avant les autres… Bougonna le shinigami. Mais je suis venu pour te prévenir, le commandant en chef ne me croit pas à ton sujet et m'a annoncer que si les capitaines n'arrivaient pas t'attraper, il viendrait lui même te chercher.

_ Alors je vais continuer à me cacher ! J'adore jouer à cache-cache ! Surtout avec…

Nell laissa sa phrase en suspends. En fait, le nom de la personne dont elle voulait parler ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase. Même si il savait qu'elle allait lui parler de Pesshe et Dondochakka ainsi que Bawabawa, il voulait quand même l'entendre dire.

Soudain un immense sourire apparu sur le visage d'Ichigo.

_ Et si je jouais moi aussi ?

_ Ouais ! Un autre compagnon de jeux !

_ Que le meilleur gagne Nell.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Nell en utilisant le sonido. Ichigo était toujours autant étonné par les pouvoirs de son amie depuis, que par erreur, Orihime lui aurait totalement reconstruit son masque.

Neliel est très forte avec le pouvoir qui était comparable au Shumpo des shinigamis que les Arrancars appellent eux le sonido.

Ichigo avait pensé à tous ses moments passé avec elle jusqu'à qu'il pense à Orihime, il fallait absolument qu'il l'a prévienne que Neliel était dans la ville. Ichigo est sur que cette nouvelle la rendra très heureuse. Mais, pour le bien de leurs amie Arrancar, il fallait qu'ils fassent attention que Rukia et compagnie soit loin.

L'ex-espada arriva au magasin avec le sourire. L'ex-capitaine était devant la porte d'entrée et avait bien remarqué que le retour de sa locataire était remplit de joie. Nell était aux anges depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait jouer avec Ichigo.

Puis Yoruichi arriva sous sa forme de chat noir juste devant Neliel. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse espada ?

_ Oh ! Un chat qui parle ! Trop cool ! Cria Nell avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Kisuke, tu lui as pas parlé de moi ? Demanda Yoruichi furieuse.

_ Euh… Je voyais pas l'intérêt puisque je sais que tu adores expliqué qui tu es. Répondit Urahara avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu sers à rien… Neliel ?

_ Rooh ! Que tu es mignon petit chat ! Tu me fais beaucoup pensé à Grimmjow, tu sais ! Répondit l'Arrancar.

_ Ceci n'est pas ma vraie forme et je te demanderai d'éviter de me comparer à se monstre sans cœur.

_ D'accord ! Au fait, tu voulais pas me demander un truc… ?

_ Si, je voulais savoir ce qui te rendais heureuse à se point. Redemanda le chat noir.

_ Hihi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer ! S'exclama Nell. Avec tout le monde en plus ! C'est trop bien !

_ Avec qui donc ma belle Neliel-san ? Demanda le vendeur.

_ Ichigo et… euh… si je me souviens bien… la Cité Saucisse… euh non…. La Sauce Salade… nan… Dit Neliel en réfléchissant à haute voix.

_ La Soul Society ? Proposa Yoruichi.

_ Oui ! C'est ce qu'Ichigo a dit !

_ Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ? Demanda le chat en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

_ Il a dit « _le commandant en chef ne me croit pas à ton sujet et m'a annoncer que si les capitaines n'arrivaient pas t'attraper, il viendrait lui même te chercher. _». Je me demande bien s'il est fort à cache-cache ce fameux commandant en chef… ?

_ Nell-san ! Avant que tu penses à ça, j'ai reçu une visite inconnue et il a déposé un message dans ta chambre.

_ Ah bon ? YOUPI !

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se dépêcha d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sur son coussin se trouvait un petit bout de papier plié en deux. L'Arrancar le prit et lu avec un grand sourire.

_ D'où vient ce message ma chère ? Demanda Urahara qui venait d'entrée avec Yoruichi.

_ D'une personne qui vient de loin pour jouer avec nous…

Nell reposa le papier et retourna avec Urahara et Yoruichi qui avait récupérer sa véritable forme pour discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Neliel alla se coucher. Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle relut le message.

_« On rejoue à chat ? »_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un problème réglé par mon ennemi.**

Le matin se levai sur Karakura. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le début du « cache-cache » et les shinigamis commençaient à être nombreux dans la ville. De plus, la plupart sont au moins 5è siège, donc de forts combattants. Ichigo voyait bien que son amie Nell était très douée surtout grâce à ses longues parties dans le Hueco Monda mais il se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait tenir…

Rukia et Renji ne le lâchaient, à croire qu'il irait voir Neliel pour que le jeu s'arrête. Ichigo s'amusait mais il était assez inquiet car lui même ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. En ville ? Surement, mais où ? Tout le monde se le demandait.

Le shinigami remplaçant rentrait chez lui après une journée de cours.

_ Kurosaki-kun ! Criait une personne derrière lui.

_ Salut, Orihime. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai rencontré quelques shinigamis en ville qui discutait et ils parlaient qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'un des monstres d'Aizen alors j'ai compris de qui il parlait et qu'il avait ressenti le Reatsu de Nell-chan au sud de la ville…

_ Quoi ?! Ichigo se retourna. Vous ne le saviez pas vrai ?! Demanda-t-il énervé.

_ Non, on vient juste de l'apprendre comme toi alors pas la peine de nous gueuler dessus poil de carotte ! Répondit Renji.

_ Pardon ? Tu as vu ce que tu as sur la tête l'ananas ?

_ STOP ! Dirent Rukia et Orihime.

_ Renji au pied ! Ordonna Rukia. Et toi Ichigo tu te calmes.

_ Kurosaki-kun, est-ce que je peux aller avec toi voir Nell-chan, j'ai très envie de la voir. Demanda Orihime avec un magnifique sourire.

_ Bien sur. Il faut qu'on passe par chez Urahara avant par contre.

Ichigo et Orihime se mirent à courir en direction du fameux magasin sous le regard de Rukia et Renji. Les deux shinigamis se demandaient si d'aller voir Neliel face aux shinigamis était une bonne idée car il y a avait une chance qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas…

Dans toute la ville, on pouvait ressentir les pressions spirituelles des shinigamis qui se trouvaient face à l'Arrancar. Là-bas se tenait : les capitaines et les vices capitaines de la deuxième, sixième, dixième et onzième. Seule face à eux se trouvait l'ex-espada Tercera, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Son énergie semblait minuscule au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Mais les proches de Nell savaient qu'elle gardait son énergie pour plus tard en espérant que les combats n'arrivent pas.

Cinq minutes de courses à pleine vitesse et le shinigami et la guérisseuse étaient arrivés à bon port. Yoruichi dans son véritable corps avait enfilé sa tenue de combat et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle attendait Ichigo depuis longtemps.

_ Tu fous quoi Ichigo ?! Nell est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et toi tu te traines jusque chez toi sans rien remarquer. Depuis toute à l'heure elle essaye de te prévenir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang ?! Gueula Yoruichi.

_ Renji et Rukia me suivent depuis une semaine et j'arrive même plus à sentir les Reatsu à moins de 10 mètres alors si Nell se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, je risquai pas de la remarquer. Expliqua Ichigo.

_ C'est pas une raison ! Heureusement qu'Orihime à eux l'info. Au fait comment tu l'as su ? C'est bizarre que les shinigamis est laissé cette information t'arrivé entre les mains.

_ J'ai entendu deux shinigamis et Nell-chan a ses amis et ses fans parmi les shinigamis alors ça pas été difficile d'avoir l'info…

_ Bon pas le temps, je vous donne mon corps et moi je vais aider Nell !

Le rouquin sortit de son corps et partit en utilisant le Shumpo. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où il voulait celui où tous les shinigamis étaient prêt à attraper Nell.

D'après ce qu'on pouvait voir Nell n'avait pas encore utilisé sa resurreciónmais n'allait pas tarder à le faire. La plupart des vices capitaines étaient hors courses au contraire des capitaines qui étaient juste essoufflés avec de minuscules égratignures. La scène qui se présentait face à Ichigo était à coupé le souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça.

Tout d'un coup, Toshiro et Byakuya activèrent leurs Bankai respectifs : Daiguren Hyōrinmaru pour Toshiro Hitsugaya et Senbonzakura Kageyoshi pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Ces deux Bankai étaient très impressionnant à voir et surtout à combattre.

_ On va en finir avec ce coup Kuchiki. Déclara Toshiro.

Nell mit son sabre devant elle et il commença à se transformer en fumée rose sous les yeux ébahit des capitaines.

_ Manifeste-toi… Gamuza… Murmura-t-elle.

Et une explosion de fumée apparue autour d'elle. Et lorsque la fumée disparu, les shinigamis découvrirent la nouvelle Neliel qui a retrouvé en partie sa forme d'avant, c'est-à-dire un chamois. Nell se trouve maintenant avec quatre sabots, comme un centaure et à maintenant une lance comme arme. La femme aux cheveux verts avait maintenant un extraordinaire pouvoir dans les mains.

Tout ceci n'avait pas pour autant arrêter le capitaine de la sixième et dixième division. Donc Neliel n'allait pas non plus leur faire de cadeaux et elle utilisa sa meilleure technique.

La demi-femme chamois se cambra vers l'arrière avec sa lance et la relâcha en disant « Lanzador Verde ». On pouvait voir l'immense pouvoir de cette attaque rien qu'en la voyant. Toshiro tenta une contre attaque avec son sabre mais cela ne fut que ralentir la lance alors Byakuya enferma la lance dans une sphère de pétales de cerisier se qui arrêta la lance.

Ichigo et surtout Neliel étaient très choqués par cela. Mais pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Nell récupéra sa forme d'enfant ce que ne comprenait pas celle-ci. Dès l'instant où l'Arrancar fut à porter de main, Soi Fon se jeta sur elle mais quelque chose de surprenant se passa. Ichigo cru reconnaitre un Grand Rey Cero mais il finit par se dire que cela était impossible et que c'était Nell qui avait réagit. Alors qu'en fait, Neliel n'avait rien fait et avait fait la même remarque que le shinigami. Seule une question restait sans réponse :

Qui était-ce ?

_ Cette attaque est géniale ! Keni ! Elle est super forte cette fille ! Cria Yachiru qui est aux côtés de Kenpachi.

_ Hé ! Les nuls, je m'occupe d'elle et vous vous allez siroter du thé ! Gueula Kenpachi avec un sourire terrifiant.

_ Te fou pas de nous, il a fallu deux attaques de Bankai pour arrêter sa lance alors toi ! Répliqua Toshiro.

_ Le p'tit jeune se permet de me faire la morale maintenant ?!

_ Vas-y Keni ! L'encouragea Yachiru.

_ Hitsugaya ! Regarde un peu avant ! Signala Soi Fon en pointant Neliel.

Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés jeta un coup d'œil où Soi Fon venait de lui indiquer et découvrit une gamine aux cheveux verts qui semblait perdue. En voyant ça, Toshiro cru rêver. Il se frottait les yeux pour essayer d'accepter ce qu'il voyait mais impossible.

_ Pincez moi je rêve… Murmura-t-il. Aïe ! Il regarda Yachiru qui se tenait à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Tu viens de me pincer… ? Zaraki, tu pourrais surveiller ton vice capitaine ! Ralla Toshiro.

_ Tu n'as pas demandé qu'on te pince ? Bizarre, j'aurai cru… Demanda Yachiru en le regardant.

_ Laisse tomber Yachiru. Ordonna Zaraki.

Pendant cette discussion, Byakuya s'était approché de Nell et se trouvait maintenant à une distance très courte de l'Arrancar. Mais il ne peut pas approcher plus car le shinigami remplaçant venait d'apparaitre devant lui, lui barrant la route.

_ Kurosaki, on a l'ordre de la ramené à la Soul Society. Alors dégage. Ordonna sèchement Kuchiki.

_ Pas question. Elle ne vous a rien fait, Nell nous aide à détruire les Hollow qui apparaissent dans ce monde alors pourquoi vous voulez l'attraper ?! Demanda Ichigo en attrapant son sabre.

_ Byakuya attrapes l'espada en vie sinon Mayuri va encore nous gueuler dessus… Intervient Soi Fon.

_ Je sais ! Il m'énerve quand il fait ça mais là il ne va pas nous gueuler dessus vu ce qu'on va lui ramener car il semblerait que cette créature ait d'immenses pouvoirs. Souffla Byakuya en continuant à s'approcher.

_ Stop ! Nell grimpe sur mon épaule. Dit Ichigo.

_ Istigo, ils sont trop nombreux bour toi. J'ai été idiote en utilisant mon pouvoir alors il faut que je paye… Répondit Nell en regardant le sol.

_ Que t'es chiante quand tu te mets dans cet état… Neliel tes fraccions t'ont soutenus tout le long, tu es restée très longtemps au Hueco Mondo avant de venir parce que ta vie est là-bas mais tu es quand même venu et ça, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… Tu as tout laissé pour venir nous aider bien que tu détestes les combats. Une dernière chose… Ichigo regarda Nell. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas content vu ce qu'il vient de faire si tu abandonnes maintenant.

_ C-comment ?! Demanda la petite fille intriguée.

_ Mes liens sont fait quand je combats alors à toi de deviné. Répondit-il avec un immense sourire. Allez, monte !

Nell fit son plus beau sourire à Ichigo sauta sur son dos. Puis la guérisseuse apparut aux côté du shinigami remplaçant ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Depuis quand son amie métrisait le Shumpo ? Ce qu'Ichigo ne savait pas : c'était ce qui s'était réellement passé au Hueco Mondo. Nell s'avait deux trois choses mais le plus gros de l'histoire lui était inconnue.

_ Depuis quand tu peux te déplacer en utilisant le Shumpo, Inoue ? Demanda Ichigo.

_ Baka d'Istigo ! Cria Nell en lui tapant sur la tête. Je vois que tu métrises de mieux en mieux le Sonido, Orihime ! S'exclama l'Arrancar toute heureuse.

_ C'est grâce à vous, mais merci beaucoup… Dit Orihime en rougissant. Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, tu veux peut être que je regarde si tu es blessée et que je restaure ton Reatsu ? Demanda la rousse.

_ Si tu veux. Nell grimpa sur le dos d'Inoue. C'est partit mon kiki ! Cria Neliel en levant son poing.

Orihime repartit comme elle était venue : en utilisant le Shumpo. Mais pas le temps de discuter, les quatre capitaines étaient arrivés au près de lui et tous avait un visage à faire peur.

_ Ichi ! Pourquoi vache à lait utilise une technique des Hollow ? Demanda Yachiru.

_ Aucune idée. Et au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu pourquoi vous voulez la capturer ? Demanda de nouveau Ichigo en pointant les shinigamis à l'aide de Zangetsu.

_ Vient à la Soul Society avec elle et tu le sauras. Répondit Byakuya.

_ Pff ! Viens Yachiru, y'a plus rien d'intéressant dans ce monde et puis on a des paquets à récupérer. Déclara Zaraki d'un air désœuvré.

_ J'ai une idée, Ichigo combat Hitsugaya et Matsumoto demain à la première heure et si tu gagnes, on te dira les plans du capitaine en chef. Proposa Renji.

_ Renji ! Tu vas contre la volonté de Nii-sama maintenant ?! Gueula Rukia en foutant un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Je ne suis pas contre et puis peut être qu'Omeada apprendra enfin quelque chose d'autre en combat que de fuir… Annonça Soi fon.

_ Moi je rentre ! Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui combat_

_ Et si… ! Je combattais ce cher capitaine à la place de Kurosaki ? Moi aussi j'aimerais me défouler un peu. Déclara un inconnu avec une intonation arrogante.

Orihime s'était déjà mise au travail. Nell souffrait beaucoup car elle avait récupérer toute son énergie mais impossible pour elle de récupérer la forme de son corps de femme. Dans ce tout petit corps elle se sentait toute serrer. Neliel se demandait même comment elle avait fait pendant plus d'un an pour rester dans ce minuscule corps. Orihime était elle aussi épuisé et recherchait désespérément une solution…

_ Tu tiens le coup Nell… ? Souffla Orihime en voyant son amie tombé dans l'ombre ti ta petit.

_ Je commence à plus rien voir… Et toi ? Répondit l'Arrancar.

_ Je vais mieux que toi on dirait mais je commence à être à cours de Reatsu… Nell ? Nell ?! Hé ! Neliel ! T'en dors pas ! Reste avec moi ! J'ai pratiquement fini ! Nell ! Hurla Orihime en larmes.

Son cri était si fort qu'il parvient aux oreilles des shinigamis et de l'intrus. Ils eurent la même réaction : jeter un coup d'œil à la guérisseuse.

_ Hé… Je suis toujours là… Inoue… Murmura Nell.

_ Ouf ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Orihime se retourna vers Ichigo avec une main derrière la tête. Fausse alerte déso…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Inoue ? Demanda le Tercera entre deux souffles de douleurs.

_ On va aller ailleurs.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Orihime avait enlevé le bouclier et l'emmenait loin d'ici : chez Urahara.

Sur le chemin elle croisa Yoruichi qui l'accompagna jusqu'à magasin et elle aussi découvrit qu'elle pouvait utiliser le Sonido mais Orihime lui avait aussi fait pars que c'était le seul pouvoir qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Ce qui rassura un peu la femme chat mais pas complètement car il restait toujours le cas de Nell.

_ Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ? Je te le dit tout de suite, ce n'est pas moi qui t'apprendras quelques choses.

_ Peut être mais il faudrait que je vois Hachi pour avoir confirmation mais même Ichigo ne sait pas où il est… Je suis désolé…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Nell a toujours la forme gomme bous le boyez… Dit Neliel en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Nan ! Tu es en train de retrouver ta forme d'enfant alors NON tu ne vas pas bien ! Gueula Yoruichi.

_ Mais…

Nell partit bouder dans son coin comme une enfant de deux ans. Apparemment Yoruichi avait aussi remarqué ce qui chiffonnait Orihime au point de l'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase au contraire de Nell semblait occupé par son « boudage ».

Du côté d'Ichigo, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Orihime n'avait pas fini sa phrase et s'était enfuit tout de suite après. Ce qui agaçait beaucoup Ichigo.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est ta faute si elle est partit… ! Grogna Ichigo.

_ Oh mais je suis désolé Kurosaki si j'ai fais fuir la femme, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais tuer Nell. Moi je suis uniquement pour rendre ma dette alors fait ce que tu veux mais j'ai quelqu'un à trouver. T'cho ! Répliqua l'inconnu en disparaissant dans un souffle.

_ C'était qui ? Demanda Soi fon.

_ Un Arrancar… Répondit Byakuya.

_ Plutôt un ancien Espada vu le nombre « 6 » qu'il a dans le dos… Corrigea Toshiro.

_ J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà se battre face à Kurosaki… Continua Zaraki.

_ Espada numéro 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. On a combattu plusieurs fois et la dernière fois j'ai gagné et je croyais qu'il était mort vu le coup qu'il avait reçu de la part de la mante. Expliqua Ichigo en regardant les autres shinigamis.

_ Celui que j'ai battu ? Il était fort… Je me souviens d'un truc qui me dérange, c'était bien le 5 non ? Alors pourquoi t'a pas réussi à le battre Kurosaki ?

_ Grimmjow est un adversaire coriace et qui a bien faillit me battre alors ne le sous-estime pas parce qu'après un combat comme j'ai eu avec lui, tu peux facilement te faire mener par le bout du nez par une ordure.

_ J'espère que Rangiku aura raison de lui par ses propres moyens… Murmura Hitsugaya.

_ On a parlé de moi et de mes atouts féminins capitaines ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas. Mais je suis contente que vous vous décidiez à grandir ! S'exclama le vice capitaine fière d'elle.

_ T'es pas censée être blessée toi ?! Demanda le capitaine un peu agacé.

_ Inoue nous a soignés. Répondit la rousse avec un immense sourire.

_ Je vais voir Orihime et Nell. Dit Ichigo avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps là Orihime et Yoruichi avaient déjà bien travaillée : Yoruichi avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour tenir Nell allongée et surtout éveillée. Son état empire de minutes en minutes et Urahara ainsi qu'Orihime craignait qu'elle ne tienne pas la nuit.

Soudain, Yoruichi se mit en garde prête à bondir sur un intrus.

_ Tu devrais savoir que les félins entendent bien mieux que les autres alors sort de ta cachette Hollow ! Ordonna l'ex-capitaine.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Grimmjow avec les mains dans les poches. Orihime fut surprise de le voir là.

_ Hé femme pourquoi t'es partit, Kurosaki était triste que tu sois partie. Et bien sur j'ai tout ramassé… ! Il m'emmerde quand il fait ça !

_ Contente de te revoir Grimmjow. Répondit Orihime. Je vois que tu n'as pas changer.

_ M'agresses pas sinon je ne soigne pas Nell ! Répliqua l'Arrancar aux cheveux azur.

_ Même Inoue ne sait pas comment la soigner alors pourquoi toi tu le saurais ? Demanda Yoruichi.

_ Personne ne peut avoir des cheveux si horribles naturellement… Remarqua Urahara derrière son éventail.

_ La femme chat ne vient pas de dire que les félins entendaient mieux que quiconque vieux chnoque ? Demanda ironiquement le Sexta.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même … ?

_ Je dois garder mes forces pour foutre une raclée aux deux adversaires de demain.

_ Je ne dois pas abimer ma superbe beauté ! Répondit Urahara en agitant son éventail tout fier de lui.

_ Désespérant… Dirent les trois.

Yoruichi prit le vendeur et l'emmena dehors et sur le chemin elle passa près de Grimmjow et le mit en garde d'une façon très fidèle à l'ex-capitaine de seconde division : « T'as intérêt à la sauver sinon personne ne voudra de toi. »

Après que les deux ex-capitaines furent partit Orihime laissa ses larmes couler. La souffrance qu'elle éprouvait à voir son amie dans cet état était insupportable pour elle.

_ Comment tu vas faire Grimmjow ? Demanda Orihime en ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps de Neliel.

_ Si tu tiens à ce qu'elle vive, enlève le bouclier et pars de la chambre. Répondit Grimmjow le plus calmement possible.

_ Non ! Je veux savoir ! Je peux tout soigner alors pourquoi cette fois je ne peux pas la sauver dit-le moi s'il te plait ! Grimmjow ! Nell est mon amie et je veux la sauver… Tu ne comprends pas… ?

_ Orihime… Pars… Murmura Neliel en gardant les yeux clos.

Orihime se tu et partie de la pièce laissant les deux espadas seuls. Grimmjow ne bougea pas de sa place et resta debout.

_ T'en es où ? Demanda le Sexta.

_ A ton avis ? Je sens plus rien, ma vue n'est plus, mon corps est partit, je me sens vide… Une larme coula sur la joue de Neliel. Mais plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Il me semble que tu m'as sauvé une fois alors je viens rembourser ma dette c'est tout.

_ Je ne sais même pas le remède contre cette chose alors comment tu le saurais hein ? Seul Szayel et Nnoitra le savaient.

_ J'adore écouté aux portes mais je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles de se remède. Répondit tout simplement Grimmjow.

_ J'irai demander à Hallibel s'il le faut…

_ Tu ne tiendras pas plus de deux heures à partir de maintenant et puis je suis le remède.

_ Comment ça tu « es » le remède ? Interrogea Neliel.

_ Je me demande comment ils ont fait…

L'Arrancar aux cheveux azur se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre Arrancar.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il venait d'arriver au magasin et apprenait la venue de Grimmjow. Il voyait Orihime en larmes et les deux autres remplient de tristesses. La colère monta en lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nell ?! Orihime ! Gueula Ichigo.

_ Grimmjow n'a pas voulu me le dire, entre Arrancar ils devaient se comprendre car Neliel m'a elle même demandé de partir. Répondit la rousse en regardant droit devant elle.

_ Orihime… Le chaton savait ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt si ce n'était pas mortel… Expliqua Urahara.

_ Tu es en train de nous dire que Neliel est en train de mourir et on la laisse entre les mains de Grimmjow en lui faisant confiance comme il n'avait jamais tenté de tuer Orihime avec Aizen ! Gueula Ichigo en libérant de l'énergie.

_ Arrête Ichigo ! Les Hollow vont se rendre compte de la présence de Grimmjow et Nell si tu fais ça ! Ordonna Yoruichi. Et j'ai pas envie de me battre pour rattraper tes conneries…

_ Nell mais il y a deux secondes…

_ Son Reatsu avait disparu. Grimmjow a réussi son coup… Termina Orihime en souriant à Ichigo. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance !

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Grimmjow avait les mains dans les poches et était tout calme contrairement à Ichigo qui était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais le shinigami fut récompenser par le corps d'une femme à la poitrine généreuse qui venait de lui sauter dessus en cria « Istigo ! ». L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus posa sa main sur la petite tête d'Orihime en souriant puis disparu dans la ville.

_ Oh ! Le chaton bleu a fait du bon boulot ! Je suis impressionné ! Moi qui croyais qu'il ne savait que se battre et perdre… S'exclama Urahara avec un grand sourire.

_ Nell ?! Comment tu ? Demanda Yoruichi toujours pas remise de ses émotions.

_ Euh… Je sais pas trop mais je dirai pas comment il a fait ! Nell a donné sa langue au chat et ne peut rien dire ! Expliqua la Tercera avec son immense sourire.

_ Grimmjow… Si je l'attrape, je l'étripe ! Gueula Ichigo.

_ Au fait, il m'a donné un bout de papier avant de partir ! Annonça Neliel.

L'Espada aux cheveux verts montra le bout de papier au shinigami remplaçant qu'il le prit.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Trois filles, une soirée : des révélations.**

Ichigo venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose ce qui le fit sourire. Ce sourire intriguait beaucoup les autres, on aurait dit que Grimmjow avait prit possession du corps d'Ichigo. Ce sourire était diabolique et sournois.

_ Alors notre petit Minou a enfin récupérer son cœur… Souffla Ichigo. Neliel ?

_ Aye ! Tu veux jouer à chat, j'en suis sur ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

_ Je crois que tu vas devoir nous expliquer deux trois truc… Répondit Ichigo en s'avançant vers la porte. Mais avant, rentrons.

Le petit groupe rentrèrent et s'installèrent. Tous regardait Ichigo mais jetait des coups d'œil à Neliel car, ils voyaient bien que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux là.

_ Depuis qu'il est revenu, deux questions me trottent dans la tête… Je demandai qui l'avait soigné vu les blessures qu'il avait reçu. En plus, il ne voulait aucune aide et aucun soin alors il fallait qu'il soit évanoui pour que le soigneur puisse faire son travail. Comment tu as fais ? Demanda Ichigo en regardant Neliel droit dans les yeux.

_ Oh… Je voulais jouer moi pas discuté du plan SEDG…. Je suis déçue… Répondit l'Arrancar.

_ Du quoi ? Demanda Orihime.

_ « Sauvetage Express de Grimmjow », pendant qu'Ichigo combattait Ulquiorra, j'ai récupéré mon corps original et je l'ai vu étalé par terre en train de se vider de son sang… J'ai craqué et je l'ai amené en sureté. Expliqua Nell en regardant la table.

_ Mais alors les Hollow ont des pouvoirs de guérissons ? Demanda Ichigo surpris.

_ Non Kurosaki, Neliel-chan a des capacités propres à elle même. Répondit Yoruichi. Je suis impressionnée par ta puissance de combat ma petite, je dois te dire ! Tu as envoyé au tapis plus de six combattants toute seule et tu avais encore de la force pour combattre quatre capitaines. Wouah ! Je comprends pourquoi tu étais la numéro 3. Expliqua la femme chat.

_ Faudrait remercier Aizen pour ça. Mais bon, Urahara comment tu as su ? … Tu ne m'aurais pas espionné ? Continua la Tercera.

_ Je t'ai vu te soigner après ton premier combat dans ce monde. C'est tout. Répondit Urahara avec un regard assez pervers.

_ Oh ! Cette fois là !

_ Bref ! Comment tu soignes les blessures Nell ? Peut être que la Soul Society arrêtera de te poursuivre si tu leur montres ton pouvoir. Interrogea Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

_ Je peux soigner qu'une seule personne à la fois c'est ma salive qui me permet de faire ça. Répondit Neliel en rougissant.

Cette annonce arrêta tout le monde. Orihime ne fut pas choquer au contraire, elle était la fille la plus fascinée de la terre. Si cela devait être possible, la guérisseuse aurait eu des étoiles à la place des yeux. Elle fit un énorme câlin à son amie ce qui ramena à la vie les trois autres.

_ J'aimerais être soigné par ma Nell-chan un jour ! S'exclama Urahara avec un regard bloqué sur l'Arrancar.

_ La ferme Kisuke ! Ordonna Yoruichi en le frappant.

_ Oh mais tu me voles la place Nell-chan ? Demanda Orihime avec un énorme sourire.

_ Oh non ! Je dois utiliser mon pouvoir que pour des trucs ultra graves ! Nell ne volera jamais la place de son amie. Expliqua Neliel avec un petit sourire gêné.

_ Urahara devient de plus en plus pervers ces temps-ci, pire que Keigo et Mizuiro… Au fait, je peux lire le papier à tout le monde ? Demanda Ichigo.

_ Je suis pressée de savoir ce que Grimmjow-kun nous raconte ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on la pas vu. S'écria la rousse.

_ Pourquoi pas, je l'ai pas lu donc. Répondit la Tercera.

_« Hey ! La femme soigne plus la trois pendant un mois si tu veux la garder en vie. Quant à la raison de ma venue, je vais la dire une fois pour toute au cas où des cons n'aurait pas compris : Je suis venu pour rendre ma dette envers Nell, ça veut pas dire que je suis de ton côté Kurosaki, je ne le saurai jamais ! Est-ce bien clair ?! Le vendeur qui fait des remarques à deux balles, arrête de fantasmer sur Nell et son pouvoir de guérissons parce qu'il lui faut vraiment un cas à deux doigts de dire bonjour au sommeil éternel pour qu'elle l'utilise et encore ! La femme chat, si t'es intéressée je pourrais te montrer un coin tranquille dans ce monde. Adieu… »_

Après la lecture de cette longue lettre de Grimmjow, Orihime invita Nell à venir chez elle le temps de son séjour dans le monde humains qu'elle accepta. Même si Ichigo était contre car il craignait que les shinigamis squatteur viennent s'installer cher la rousse. Le shinigami remplaçant accompagna quand même les deux filles pour s'assurer d'aucune présence ennemie…

Sur le chemin, la Tercera avait l'air perdue pendant qu'Orihime et Ichigo discutaient bien. Depuis la fin de la guerre les deux ados s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et discutaient bien au moins tous les jours. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble de même que des fois, Orihime reste chez les Kurosaki le reste de la soirée au grand plaisir du père.

_ Neliel ?

La femme ce retourna mais personne n'attendait de sa part une réponse. Personne, pas un seul des deux rouquins l'avaient appelés, bizarre… Elle n'avait pas rêvé pourtant.

_ Les filles ! Criait une personne derrière ce qui attira l'attention de Nell et les autres.

_ Rangiku-san ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Orihime en se faisant un gros câlin à la vice-capitaine.

_ Nan ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu lui avais enfin dit et c'était réciproque ?! Je suis ultra déçue Inoue ! Déclara Rangiku en désignant Ichigo et Orihime.

_ Rangiku ! Tu m'avais promis ! Regarde maintenant il va me harceler pour savoir de quoi on parle ! Tu es méchante ! Fit remarquer la rousse en faisant une grimace à son amie.

_ Hey les amis ! Vous énervez pas, juste parce qu'Orihime n'arrive pas à lui dire et que Rangiku est trop folle des histoires à l'eau de rose, ce serait dommage. Intervient Nell. Et puis, Ichigo tu peux partir parce qu'on est arrivé.

_ Sympa les filles, mais bon je suis content d'avoir pu vous raccompagner, bye !

Les filles sautèrent de joie dès qu'Ichigo fut hors de vue. Elles allaient enfin passé une soirée entre filles.

Nell alla posez sa valise dans la chambre qu'Inoue lui avait montré et Rangiku posa son énorme carton que personne n'avait remarqué depuis, par terre. Les deux autres filles se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait trimbaler là-dedans… Puis Rangiku les envoya se mettre en pyjama sous prétexte que comme ça elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'excuses bidons pour éviter l'interrogatoire.

Orihime avait une longue chemise de nuit blanche avec des petites étoiles orange qui avait des sourires. Cette tenue avait fait craquer les deux autres, Nell disait qu'elle était trop mimi et Rangiku voulait lui prendre de gré ou de forces. Nell elle avait un simple T-shirt noir avec un mini short vert pale. Rangiku elle avait un débardeur rose et un pantalon noir très fin.

Toutes les trois s'asseyaient au tour d'une petite table au côté du mystérieux carton de Rangiku.

_ Interrogatoire obligatoire pour toutes les deux ! Et si vous ne voulez pas répondre ou si vous me mentez… Rangiku posa une bouteille sur la table avec un grand sourire. Un verre de saké !

_ Mais ! Je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ! Contesta Inoue.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirai… ! Ajouta Neliel.

_ Rien à faire Inoue ! T'es chez toi ! On va voir miss Nell si t'as rien à cacher ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Elle fait peur ! Déclarèrent les deux filles.

_ Le sujet sera les garçons ! Annonça-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi pas la nourriture ? Demanda Inoue.

_ Pourquoi pas la vie des chamois ? Continua Nell avec l'air perdu.

_ Orihime tu commences… ! A part si Nell veut commencer… ? Dit Rangiku avec un regard malicieux.

_ Tu vas parler d'Ichigo pour Orihime mais pour moi je ne vois pas Rangiku-san. Répondit Nell.

_ Donc tu veux commencer ! Alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mondo après la guerre ? Commença la shinigami rousse.

_ Bah… Je suis venu aider Ichigo dans le monde des humains. Répondit Neliel surprise par la question.

_ Tu ne savais pas ça Rangiku-san ? Demanda Inoue.

_ Si si mais ma question concernait le beau chaton. Et Neliel n'a pas bien répondu alors SAKE ! Cria Rangiku en levant son verre.

_ Mais ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé à Grimmjow moi ! Et puis t'avais pas précisé ! Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Rien à faire ! Bois ! Ordonna-t-elle.

La Tercera ne trouva pas de problème car elle aurait pu deviner vu le sujet, alors elle but le verre de saké. Mais après plusieurs questions, Neliel se faisait à chaque fois avoir et résultat : elle commençait à être très soule et pas vraiment bien dans sa peau. Orihime avait eu le droit à quelque question et était elle aussi tombé dans le piège mais moins de fois. Rangiku avait l'air contente de la tournure que prenait les choses.

_ Alors Neliel… Tu vas me répondre sans mentir cette fois, pas vrai ? Demanda Rangiku. Etais-tu avec Grimmjow quand tu étais au Hueco Mondo avant de venir dans ce monde ?

_ Ou…ais ! Je… l'ai soigné et… je suis partie… ! Répondit-elle complètement soul.

_ Hahah ! Nell tu es ma preuve ! Le capitaine ne sera plus quoi dire ! J'avais raison, l'alcool fait dire la vérité à n'importe qui même à toi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec grande fierté.

_ Rangiku-san ? Je crois que Nell-chan n'est vraiment pas bien… Murmura Inoue.

_ Inoue tien ! Alors, tu vas dire à Kurosaki ton amour demain pas vrai ?! Demanda Rangiku.

_ Mais non ! Je n'y arriverais… jamais !

_ Tu tiens bon à ce que je vois…

_Ding ! Dong ! _

_ Je vais ouvrir ! Annonça Rangiku laissant Nell évanouit sur la table et Inoue essayant d'aller au toilette.

La vice capitaine ouvrit la porte et tomba sur son capitaine et d'autres shinigamis. Au milieu de tout ce monde, se trouvait Ichigo qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

_ Elle est là Matsumoto ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

_ Je suis avec Orihime c'est tout. Mentit Rangiku. Pourquoi ?

_ Abarai, Hisagi, Madarame et Kuchiki. Allez fouillez la maison ! Ordonna le capitaine de la dixième division.

_ Mais capitaine ! Vous ne me croyez pas ?! Demanda Rangiku toute affolée.

_ Il n'y a qu'Orihime alors tu n'as rien à cacher ?

Le capitaine de la dixième division entra dans le salon et découvrit les shinigamis qui soutenaient la guérisseuse qui avait du mal à se tenir debout. Rangiku s'était dépêché de suivre son supérieur et découvrit avec stupeur l'absence de son amie.

_ L'Arrancar n'est pas là capitaine. Expliqua Rukia avec un air sérieux.

_ Kurosaki nous cache encore sa position… Souffla Renji.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fous ici si y'a pas de combat sérieux…. ? Râla Ikaku.

_ La ferme ! Je vous ai dit ce que je savais alors laissez moi tranquille ! Gueula Ichigo.

_ Shinigami remplaçant ! Tu dois nous aider à la retrouver avant le combat de demain contre l'autre Arrancar. C'est un ordre qui vient du capitaine en chef ! Expliqua Toshiro énervé.

_ Oh mais le petit Toshiro essaye de me retourner contre mon amie ? Nell est partit et ne sortira pas de sa cachette avant que vous soyez partit. Répondit le rouquin.

_ Quel… combat ? Demanda Orihime encore sous le contrôle de la boisson à Rukia.

_ Le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto vont combattre Grimmjow—

_ Grimmjow-kun ?! Il n'a rien fait à part sauver la vie de Nell alors pourquoi—

_ C'est lui qui a voulu combattre à ma place Inoue… Souffla Ichigo la tête baissée.

Cette annonce laissa bouche bée Orihime. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son « ami » Grimmjow avait lui même demandé un combat face à la division numéro 10. La guérisseuse savait que le capitaine avait un immense pouvoir et avait surtout peur que Grimmjow y laisse sa vie.

_ Vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas le tuer… ? Demanda Orihime avec les larmes.

_ Inoue ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?! Il a sauvé la vie de Nell et c'est tout ! Après il est notre ennemi ! Alors qu'il meurt au plus vite comme ça on aura moins de problème ! Gueula Rukia.

_ Il a aussi sauvé la mienne… de vie… Murmura la rousse.

_ Quoi ?! Cria Ichigo.

_ Capitaine… Il faudrait peut être leur expliqué… Dit Rangiku en s'adressant à Toshiro.

_ Matsumoto ! C'est top secret ! Même Kurosaki n'a pas le droit de le savoir ! Gueula Hisagi.

_ Peut être mais… Ils ont le droit de savoir… Souffla Rukia.

_ En plus, il reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure alors ils vont le savoir tôt ou tard… Intervient Madarame.

_ Et puis moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à faire chier ses deux là qui ne nous embêtes pas du tout… Ajouta Ichigo.

_ Je vais vous expliquez si vous y tenez tant. Annonça Toshiro en s'appuyant contre la porte.

_ Le capitaine Mayuri va encore nous passer un tabac… Murmura Hisagi.

_ Mayuri a pour ordre de trouver comment éviter que d'autres personnes malveillantes trouver le moyen de créer de nouveaux Arrancars tel que ces deux là. Et le capitaine en chef veut éviter à tout prix les problèmes que nous avons eu à les battre pendant la guerre. Alors Yamamoto à ordonner à tous les shinigamis de faire son maximum pour les éliminés. Sauf que Mayuri voulait et n'allait pas son rêve s'en voler, d'examiner et de décortiquer comme il dit, des espadas vivants mais le capitaine en chef lui autorisa de garder les Arrancars tel que Grimmjow qui est un mec par rapport à Neliel qui doit absolument mourir. Expliqua Toshiro.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que tout le monde comprennent ce que le petit capitaine venait de leurs expliquer. Rangiku s'écroula par terre, au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire : Le capitaine en chef craignait que les Arrancars se reproduisent alors il a pris la décision d'exterminé Nell, une de ses amies les plus proches. Tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir une famille sauf eux parce qu'ils ont été du mauvais côté pendant une guerre.

Et si ça c'était passé autrement ? La rousse ne pouvait pas croire que parce que la guerre avait fait que cette race, les Arrancars, soient contre les shinigamis : leurs vies devaient prendre fin.

_ Matsumoto ! Relèves-toi ! Ordonna Hitsugaya sur un ton froid.

_ Non capitaine… Je suis contre cette décision… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen que de la tuer… Murmura Rangiku qui regardait le sol.

Orihime se reprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille rousse avait un immense sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Rangiku-san. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je pense que nous pouvons dire merci à Toshiro pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Non ? Dit la guérisseuse.

_ C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! Gueula Toshiro.

_ Oui… Merci capitaine pour les explications mais dîtes moi : Ce n'est pas vous qui admirer ces êtres pour leurs capacités en combat ? Je suis sur que vous redoutez le combat qui va avoir lieu contre le beau minou dans quelques heures… Demanda Rangiku en regardant droit dans les yeux le petit capitaine aux cheveux argentés.

_ Oui je le reconnais et je les soutiens, moi aussi je suis contre c'est pour ça que le combat de toute à l'heure sera dur car le numéro Six a très bien compris nos plans. Alors il faut que tu lui demande si il sait où se trouve Nell pour qu'on puisse l'aider. Répondit Toshiro.

_ Il dira rien même si il sait où elle est. Je le connais, il rêve de la combattre alors il gardera tout ce qu'il sait pour lui. Intervient Ichigo en regardant Inoue.

_ Tu as raison Kurosaki-kun mais peut être qu'il me le dira à moi… Déclara la rousse. Mais il faudrait éviter de le tuer pendant votre combat.

_ De toute façon il est hors de question que je blesse ce bel être. Je ne ferai que la protection de vos arrières, capitaine. Annonça Rangiku toute fière d'elle.

_ Je n'en attends pas mieux Matsumoto. Répliqua Toshiro. Hisagi, rentre à la Soul Society pour faire ton rapport. Madarame et Kuchiki, vous allez vous occuper des Hollow pendant notre combat. Kurosaki et Inoue, vous allez venir avec nous pour nous aider à le trouver—

_ Il nous a dit par lettre où on devait le trouver ! Coupa Inoue.

_ Ah bon ?! Il a juste dit qu'il voulait te revoir. Dit Ichigo tout surpris.

_ Sur la main de Nell y'avait une adresse. Expliqua Orihime.

_ Le salaud… Il a tout fait pour que je ne tombe pas dessus… ! Râla Ichigo.

_ Bon, donc je disais, vous nous mènerez au point de rendez vous et vous essayerez de lui soutirez les infos qu'il a sur la position de Nell. Fini Toshiro.

Après que le capitaine de la dixième est donné ses ordres. Tous s'exécutèrent. Hisagi, Madarame et Rukia étaient déjà partis quand Toshiro et Rangiku allaient au rendez vous de Grimmjow.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Alors, alors ? Comment ma fiction est-elle ?

Comment le rendez-vous avec Grimmjow va se passer ?


End file.
